


Betrayed

by callmealexandra, targaryxngorx



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmealexandra/pseuds/callmealexandra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra Asteri was never raised to be violent. She was the poster child of her family. But she threw all of that down the drain around the time she turned 18. Alex ditched the books and college and turned into a violent self destructive girl in her late teens. She and Danielle Walker had been best friends since they were 13. Six years later everything seemed to change. </p><p> </p><p>    Danielle Walker was a natural born hunter. Fighting for the safety of others was her e entire life and more. That is, until she met someone. She met someone who tortured her every day of her life for nearly ten years. And she fell in love with him. And she always knew she would be with him during her last hours, but never that she wouldn't die at his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

Alexandra walked down to the basement of her hideout, an abandoned warehouse in northern Montana. In the dim lights, the slight glint of metal was visible. The tall girl flipped a switch on the wall and the dank room was illuminated. The walls were lined with weapons of every sort. Except for fire arms. Alex didn't like using guns because she felt they got the job done much too quickly. She liked to drag it out. She liked making her victims _beg_ for death. Alex moved to the east wall and picked a blade as long as her forearm and tucked it into the sheath on her belt. She grabbed daggers with blades of various sizes the largest no bigger that her hand. She tucked a bag of chloroform soaked rags in her messenger bag along with ropes and blind folds.

Her tank top, hoodie, pants and combat boots were all black but her hair stood out because she died it fire engine red. Her green eyes were masked behind murky brown contacts. Only people who really knew her would be able to see through her disguise. People like her best friend Danielle Walker. Alex loved the thought of how much it would pain Dani when she recognized the person trying to kill her as her best friend.

Alex walked upstairs to the main floor and headed towards the broken window that she used as a door. Once outside she looked into the night to make sure no one was hanging around the area and started down the street towards her chosen victim.


End file.
